Hole In My Soul
by Kaori97
Summary: E' malinconica. Le parti in corsivo sono un discorso passato, quelle con gli asterischi invece sono i pensieri di Cal, ovvero quello che avrebbe voluto rispondere veramente sempre in passato. Simòn è un personaggio che mi sono inventata, sarebbe il fidanzato di Gillian. Buona lettura!
1. Chapter 1

_**Hole In My Soul**_

-Sai… Simòn mi ha chiesto di andare a vivere da lui…  
*Cosa?!*

Quel giorno… Te lo ricordi come fosse ieri….

_-Ah… Sono davvero felice per te tesoro…  
-Secondo te dovrei accettare?  
__***No.**__ No, no, no, no!*_

Non facevi che azzardare un finto sorriso ogni volta che ti chiedeva un consiglio.

_-Eh? Ehm… Si! Perché no? Mi sembra un brav'uomo…  
-Lo pensi davvero…?-  
-Certo…  
*Assolutamente no!*_

Eppure era vero… in quell'uomo non riuscivi a trovare un solo difetto.  
Era alto, biondo e atletico.  
Ogni giorno le faceva trovare un mazzo di rose sulla scrivania e non l'hai mai vista soffrire per lui.  
Quante volte avresti voluto buttare o distruggere quei fiori eh? Quante?

-_La sua casa è a Parigi…  
*Parigi!? No, non andare…*_

Sapevi che Simòn aveva origini francesi, ma pensavi che ormai vivesse negli Stati Uniti...

_-Ah… Bhe finalmente potrai realizzare il tuo sogno di andare i Francia! Non sei contenta?  
-Bhe si… Ma che ne sarà del Lightman Group?  
*Cadrà a pezzi!*_

Senza di lei non ce la farai sicuramente.

_-Vedrai che resisteremo anche senza di te tesoro…  
_  
Dopo che pronunciasti quelle parole cogliesti nel volto di Gillian un velo di tristezza.  
Ma chi non ne avrebbe? Abbandonare gli amici e il lavoro è doloroso, seppur per un buon motivo.

_-Allora posso partire tranquilla?  
-Certo, non devi preoccuparti di niente…_

E' già passato più un anno da quando se ne è andata…  
Il lavoro va di male in peggio e tu non fai che ubriacarti e andare con qualche squillo quasi tutte le sere.  
Nemmeno Emily riesce a tirarti su di morale, nessuno può.

Perché non l'hai fermata eh? Perché?!

Non sei nemmeno andato a salutarla all'aeroporto, e per tutto questo tempo non gli hai mai fatto una telefonata, quando invece era lei a chiamarti non rispondevi mai.  
Ci ha provato per più di un mese, poi ha rinunciato.

Se avessi risposto ti avrebbe sicuramente parlato di quanto le cose andassero bene tra lei Simòn e tu… No, non lo avresti sopportato.

E ora sei nel tuo ufficio, mentre ti scoli uno dopo l'altro un bicchiere di whisky.  
Pensi e ripensi a lei.  
Non la rivedrai più, non la sentirai più, non potrai mai più abbracciarla o semplicemente vedere i suoi occhi azzurri profondi come l'oceano, e il suo sorriso… Quello ti mancherà più di tutti.

Non ricordi di essere stato cos' male nemmeno per Zoe, eppure eravate sposati…  
Gill invece… Era solo la tua _migliore amica._  
Ma allora perché ti senti tradito?  
Perché senti bruciare qualcosa dentro di te?  
Ancora non lo capisci eh? Non lo capisci che la ami? Che la ami più di qualsiasi altra persona al mondo? Più di quanto ami te stesso?!

Certo che lo hai capito… Ma non lo vuoi ammettere.  
Sarebbe troppo doloroso.  
Perché se così fosse avresti perso la donna per la quale vivi.

E ora qual è la ragione della tua vita?  
Tua madre ti ha abbandonato, Gillian ti ha abbandonato…  
Ti è rimasta solo tua figlia, che da tempo cerca in vano di tirarti su di morale.

Perché nulla può più colmare il vuoto che hai dentro.  
_Il buco nella tua anima…_

**Kaory_97**  
Allora che vi è sembrato? Spero vi sia piaciuto, nonostante la malinconia...  
Me la lasciate una recensione? :)


	2. Chapter 2

_Hole In My Soul_

CAPITOLO EXTRA

Un' altra settimana è passata…  
Ieri dopo tanto tempo hai ricevuto un'altra chiamata da Gillian, ma non hai osato rispondere.

Sono le 23.30.  
Sei nel tuo studio e che fai?  
Hai appena finito con una squillo e già stai andando verso il tuo scaffale con i super alcolici.

Stai per afferrare la bottiglia di scotch, ma qualcosa ti ferma improvvisamente.  
Senti un rumore famigliare, è da tanto che non lo senti, ma lo conosci bene, benissimo.

*_tic tic tic tic tic*  
_E' il rumore di un paio di scarpe con il tacco.  
E' il rumore _delle scarpe con il tacco_.  
Lo avresti riconosciuto tra un milione di altri.

Non perdi tempo, ti precipiti fuori dalla porta.  
E' _lei_…  
E' Gillian.

Appena ti vede si ferma di colpo.  
Rimanete entrambi immobili, e vi fissate.

Si avvicina lentamente a te, ma appena fa un passo in avanti tu rientri velocemente tuo ufficio sbattendo la porta.  
Che cosa vuole ora eh? Perché è tornata?!

Bussa alla porta.  
Non rispondi.

Bussa di nuovo.  
-Cal!  
Nulla.

Bussa ancora.  
-Cal! Cal aprimi!  
Questa volta ti alzi e furioso vai ad aprire.  
Non parli aspetti che sia lei a farlo.

Sospira.  
-Quella donna, quella che è appena uscita di qui… Perché ti sei ridotto così?  
-Perché?! E hai pure il coraggio di chiedermelo?!

Sei arrabbiato, sei arrabbiato come non lo sei mai stato prima.

-Cal ma di che cosa stai parlando?!

Stai per scoppiare… Non ce la fai più…  
-Sparisci per più di un anno e poi ti presenti qui all'improvviso senza avvisare e mi chiedi di che cosa sto parlando?!  
-Io ho provato a chiamarti! Per un mese intero! Anche ieri! Volevo dirti che…

Non la lasci finire.  
-Come ci si sente ad essere quella che mi gira il coltello nella piaga, eh? Come?  
-Ma se non sei nemmeno venuto a salutarmi all'aeroporto!

Ora le lacrime incominciano a scendere lungo il suo volto.

-Perché dovrei andare a salutare una persona che mi abbandona?!  
-Perché non mi hai fermata allora? Perché mi hai raccontato tutte quelle bugie, perché mi hai detto che era una buona idea?!  
-Avresti dovuto accorgertene! Dopotutto era quello il tuo lavoro no?!

Si vede che non ce la fa più a sostenere la discussione, sta tremando.

Il suo viso e zuppo di lacrime.  
-Stupido! Io sono tornata per _te!_

Si volta e senza parlare corre via.

Questa volta hai esagerato.  
Si, è davvero troppo.  
Ti porti le mani alle tempie e tiri un calcio alla porta.  
Ci pensi. Lei non ha colpa, la colpa è tutta tua…  
Sei tu che l' hai evitata, sei tu che non rispondevi alle sue chiamate, sei tu che appena l'hai vista le hai gridato contro facendola scoppiare a piangere.  
Se è tornata un motivo ci sarà giusto?

Non perdi altro tempo, vai a cercarla.  
Nel suo vecchio ufficio, non c'è.  
Nel laboratorio, nemmeno.  
Sali in terrazza. Eccola lì.  
Appoggiata contro la ringhiera.  
Piange a dirotto.

La raggiungi.

-Gill… Io mi dispiace… Non volevo…  
La abbracci. La stringi forte a te. Era da tempo che non lo facevi.  
Avresti voluto farlo appena l'hai vista ma la rabbia repressa era troppa. _Rabbia verso te stesso._

-Rispondi, perché lo hai fatto? Perché non mi hai fermata?  
-Si vedeva sai… Si vedeva quanto eri felice con lui… Perché avrei dovuto fermarti? Era da tempo che non sorridevi così tanto da quando tu e Burns vi siete lasciati… Non volevo rovinare tutto…  
-Hai ragione sembravo felice… E credevo di essere felice… Le cose tra me e Simòn sono cominciate ad andare sempre peggio… E per colpa di chi? Per colpa mia… Ho incominciato a non sopportare tutte le sue smancerie… Ogni suo piccolo difetto mi infastidiva… Quando ami una persona sei in grado di sopportare queste cose… Ho capito che non lo amavo e l'ho lasciato… Ecco perché sono tornata. Mi dispiace… non sarei mai dovuta partire.

Ti stringe ancora di più e poggia la testa sul tuo petto.  
Un brivido ti percorre la schiena.

Le carezzi la tesa e le dai un bacio sulla fronte.  
-No, no tesoro, tu non hai colpa, la colpa e solo mia. Mia, perché non avevo il diritto di arrabbiarmi in quel modo. Ma non ci ho potuto fare niente… La gelosia mi stava consumando dentro e mi ha offuscato la mente.

Ti scosti un poco da lei, e con una mano le asciughi le lacrime cha ancora rigano le sue guance.  
Ora riuscite a guardarvi negli occhi.  
Quante volte hai rischiato di affogare in quel blu così profondo?

Anche adesso sta succedendo, e infatti non ti accorgi di esserti avvicinato vertiginosamente a lei, tanto che a separarvi ci sono poco più di 3 centimetri.

Però è lai a porre fine a quella distanza.  
Ti bacia.  
E tu non potevi desiderare altro.  
Era da tanto. Troppo che avresti voluto che accadesse.

Le avvolgi i fianchi con le tue braccia, e ne fai scorrere delicatamente fino ai suoi capelli.

Pochi secondi dopo vi separate.  
-Gill… io…  
Ti interrompe.  
-Ti amo Cal! Ti amo ne sono certa, perché adoro ogni tuo singolo pregio e ogni tuo piccolo difetto. Sono tornata per te, per trascorrere il resto della mia vita al tuo fianco.

Non proferisci parola.  
Non sei mai stato bravo ad usarle.  
Semplicemente l'abbracci e poi le dai un altro dolce bacio.

Il _buco nella tua anima_ adesso straripa d'amore.  
Il **_vostro._**


End file.
